011716-Overwhelming Affection
CC: He wakes up slowly, his eyes fluttering open as a yawn comes on. He rubs at his eyes and goes to stretch, but stops himself when he remembers the troll he's snuggled up to, just smiling down at her. TA: She snuggles closer to him, a rusty purr coming from her as she smiles. She doesn't want to wake up, but her eyes open anyways and she looks up at Nyarla. "Hullo." Her voice is still thick with sleep. CC: He leans in with a kiss to her forehead. "You have a nice nap?" His voice is much the same as hers. TA: She snaps awake when he kisses her forehead and blushes brightly. "Yes, it was nice. What about you?" CC: "I want right back to Aaisha's hive, so meh. But falling asleep with you wasp nice. And waking up to you is better." TA: Lorcan makes a quiet buzzing sound before smiling again. "Waking up to you is much better than waking up alone again." CC: His own buzzing starts up as he snuggles up closer to her. "For sure." CC: "Heh, highlight of my night." TA: "Well I'm glad things are better now." She giggles a little and reaches up to touch his face. "I don't want to see you sad." CC: He rests a hand over hers, his fingers lightly caressing her hand before he pulls it over his mouth to kiss her palm. CC: "Well, you're around. So being sad is pretty tough." TA: She blushes purple again. "I'd like to think that I can cheer you up." CC: "You can and you have." He smiles tenderly at her. TA: She smiles back and buzzes at him again. "Well that's what I'm here for!" CC: He curls in closer, nuzzling her and buzzing happily. She can feel the rumbling buzz radiating out from deep in his chest. TA: Lorcan giggles and pokes Nyarla's chest with her free hand. "Buzz buzz, moirail mine." CC: "Buzz buzz, diamond dearest." TA: "Has anything interesting happened in the hive since i've been.... dead?" CC: "Not that I've been involved in. I swore fealty to Aaisha and she wants to hold a council meeting. That's all I know of what's happened." TA: "Do you think that my dreamself will be put there in time for that?" She sighs a little and drops her hands to her lap. "This whole two life business is weird." CC: "...I can't really tell you. I'll let you know what goes on in it if it happens."" CC: "And you'll get used to the two life deal, don't worry." TA: "I know... Idle wonderings, I guess?" She curls closer to Nyarla. "I just want to be there for Eribus. And you. But you at least have the luxury of being here with me......" CC: "A luxury indeed." He chuckles. "And you will be, soon." TA: She smiles faintly. "I believe you. I can't help but worry about him though." CC: "It's good that you worry, it's healthy. Paranoia keeps us alive." TA: "Paranoia didn't help when Antera showed up, did it?" CC: "I wasp paranoid about the outcome, so I wasp going to preemptively attack. She waspn't so tough by herself and we could have avoided the court entirely." TA: "Highblood senses aren't good for much if you can't figure out who the highblood is until it's too late...." CC: "Eh, you didn't know her and she's even younger than you, anyway." TA: "Oh. Was she? Young or not, I'd like to get her back for the bullshit she pulled." She hisses a little and frowns. CC: "Shooosh." Pap. TA: She stops hissing, but is still frowning. "Bluh. Not fair, Nyarla." CC: Double Pap. "All in due time." TA: She purrs quietly now. "Bluh!" CC: "I mean it." TA: "I knoooooow." She sounds whiny, but leaves it at that. CC: He smiles beguilingly. "I know you know." TA: Lorcan wrinkles her nose up at him and puffs out her cheeks. "Don't be a know-it-all, Nyarla." CC: He squishes her cheeks. "I know I know nothing." TA: She pouts and places her hands on top of his. "Well we both know THAT'S not true. You know how to calm me down and keep me from killing people." She smiles and shows off her pointy teeth. "And that's a good thing to know." CC: "I know you, then. Which is absolutely lovely." TA: Lorcan blushes now, but doesn't move away. "That's a... That's a very nice thing to hear, Nyarla." CC: He smiles warmly at her. "You deserve to hear such nice things." TA: "So do you." CC: "Hehe, I could argue that." TA: "And I'll argue right back. Or call court into session to convince you." CC: "Oh ho hoo." He smirks at her. TA: She smirks back and playfully pats his face. "I AM the Grand Highblood now." CC: "But I'm not one for the caste system, you know that." He sounds mischevious. TA: Lorcan wrinkles her nose again. "Well yes. I do." CC: He raises an eyebrow at her response. "Something wrong with that? TA: "No." She doesn't sound like she wants to elaborate. CC: "Are you alright?" He tone switched from mischevious to concerned in an instant. TA: "I'm fine. It's really nothing." CC: "Lorcan..." TA: "No really, Nyarla. It's nothing." CC: "Alright, sorry." TA: She smiles again. "Sorry to worry you." CC: He smiles back. "I'd worry about you anyway." He pulls her into a hug. "I'm worried about you even now with you in my arms." TA: She makes a soft oof! sound as she's hugged, but wraps her arms around his torso and buries her face into his chest. "I know you would, you silly cobalt." CC: A low buzzing purr sounds out from him. "Of course, you silly purple." He sighs contentedly. "Heh, Grand Highblood, but a Grand-er Moirail." TA: She blushes again and is glad her face is hidden. She sniffs a little and grips him a little tighter. CC: He smiles down at her, running his fingers through her hair. TA: Lorcan sniffs again and gives a.... broken sort of.... purr in response to being petted. She reaches one.... hand back.... around to wipe at her face...... CC: "Hey, what's wrong?" There's deep concern in his voice. TA: She freezes before the tears start to flow freely. "I'm... I'm not used to all of this attention?" Her voice is quiet and unsure. CC: "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to overwhelm you." It probably doesn't help that he attempts to wipe her tears away himself. TA: "No no no no no." She attempts to swat his hands away before covering her face with her own. CC: He scoots away a bit for good measure. "Shit. I didn't mean it? I meant it, but I didn't wanna make you cry or..." He continues on in a mildly frantic string of apologies. Fussing over his moirail. TA: The purpleblood shakes her head rapidly, trying to stop crying. She can hear the concern in his voice and it was distressing her. "Shhhh." She flaps one hand at him to try and tell him to calm down without words. CC: He does, the apologies trailing off after being shushed. TA: She's still crying, but it's trickled off somewhat. "Sorry." Her voice is very quiet. CC: "No, I am. I don't wanna push you." TA: Lorcan peeks out from her fingers, purple staining her face. "Wiggler steps?" CC: "Yes, of course." The answer comes quickly. A guilt-ridden expression on his face. TA: She holds out one tear-stained hand. "Sorry." CC: He takes the hand. "You don't need to be." TA: "Too late." CC: "Really, don't apologize to me. I knew you weren't used to all the attention, I should have cut back." TA: "I... I'm apologizing for crying?" She shakes her head a little. "I shouldn't have cried." CC: "Crying is fine. I'd rather it be tears of joy though." He tries to smile. TA: "So would I, actually." CC: "Well...Let's hope that's all there is from here on." TA: "Okay." She scoots a little closer to him CC: "Yeah. Hug? Or is that too much?" He chuckles. TA: "Just hold my hand for now?" CC: "That works for me." He shifts around to make himself more comfortable on the pile, still holding her hand, of course. "Buzz buzz?" TA: "....buzz buzz." She smiles faintly. Category:Lorcan Category:Nyarla